To End
by SevSnape13
Summary: What happens when Albus Dumbledore, powerful wizard of the light, snaps? And what happens when he snaps at the already depressed Severus Snape? Well, when Severus Snape feels he loses the only person he ever cared for, Lily aside, he also snaps. In a different way. Suicide themes. Character death.


Severus Snape sits in the Headmasters office, his eyes empty and broken. Albus regards him angrily, disappointed and frustrated with Severus for revealing Remus' wolf problem. Severus, while afraid and hurt, is also very, very offended. And when he feels these things, he lets it out in one way: anger. In other words, he scowls.

"I am very disappointed in you, Severus." Albus begins, looking out the window. Severus feels his heart clench, out of anger or hurt was beyond him.

"I do not know why seeing Remus hurt pleases you, but I tell you, it does not please me. It is the first job he has had in years, yet you destroy the happiness he received from that fact. Because of petty grudges, you hurt others. I am sick and tired of this pathetic, unforgiving nature of yours, Severus. And I want it to end. Or, better yet, I want you to end!" He says harshly, to a slightly trembling Severus. However, he did not know the effect he was having on young Severus. Severus merely sits there for a moment, then blinks.

"I was m-merely looking out for the safety of the students. I do not want them t-to be harmed. I was protecting them from Remus, do not forget that he can kill, Headmaster." Severus stutters, almost imperceptibly.

"I do not want to hear your excuses! Get out of here. I do not ever want to see you again!" Yells Albus angrily. Severus stands, lightly trembling, then leaves, running, into the dungeons. Severus slams the door behind him, warding it against entrance. After writing his request for vacation, Severus floos to a house that nobody knows of, yet. Not the Dark Lord, nor the Headmaster. Here, he found solace and peace back when he was younger, and he bought it, intending to use it as a refuge from everything.

XXXXXX

After going into his room, he saw that his house elf, Sparkle, had kept the house pretty tidy for the last 5 years since he's been here. Home, sweet home.

The house has 2 floors- 7 bedrooms, 2 potion labs, a basement, attic and 3 restrooms. While most of them are designed like his quarters in Hogwarts, he can change it all with a flick of his wand. Wonderful, how magic works.

Severus sits down on the dark green bed, relishing the comfort it provides. The comfort he receives not from other people. He sits, staring into nothing, for hours. Realizing this, Severus strides into his potions lab, needing something to do.

4 potions, 1 bubbling cauldron later, Severus looks up at Sparkles interruption of his work.

"Does Master Severus Snape want Sparkle to cook food his him?" Asks Sparkle, looking worried, and afraid. Snape smirked, mirthlessly.

"No, Sparkle, I am not in need of food." He responds to her, and with a concerned nod later, she Disapparates.

XXXXXX

In 2 days, Severus has developed a routine for everyday.

At 6 am, he wakes up, from his pitiful sleep, that's filled with nightmares.

By 7, he's already making potions. He does that for the entire day. Literally. There are no breaks, meals or rests for Severus, as he feels he does not deserve them.

At 12 pm, Severus goes to bed, exhaustion overweighing his fear of sleep. Fear of nightmares. Fear of the Dark Lord and their confrontations. And, oddly enough, fear of Albus, and their confrontation. The Dark Lord may be able to have Severus wake up screaming, but Albus can make Severus wake up crying. Surely, Albus is worse. The wizard of the light, when angry, can make anyone shake with fear. Even the coldhearted Severus Snape, Greatest Git to Walk on Hogwarts. Or, at least that's what he's known for, according to the students. Cold-hearted.

XXXXXX

Albus, several days later, sits in his office thinking about Severus. Severus had requested a vacation, and it was granted to him. He has been gone for 8 days now, and rarely, had he ever been gone for that long. Severus had never shied from his duties as a potions master, or as a teacher.

_Or as a spy_, Albus thinks remorsefully. Albus is very worried. He has tried to see where Severus is, but he couldn't find Severus. He is not at Spinners End, or at Snape Manor. And where ever he is, Albus has a feeling that he is not happy. Or safe.

Guilty, Albus wants to talk to Severus. Their last conversation was not, by any means, pleasant. Albus had been so angry, and he had lost control. With everything, Tom Riddle, the raids on muggles, and Remus Lupin's problems, he had simply snapped. But the worst part of that is, that he had hurt Severus, who he considers a son. And, unfortunately, he could not apologize. Severus had granted him his wish: Not having to see him again. Yet, Albus realizes, he does want Severus here. Now.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Severus sits on his bed, his back to the headboard, staring ahead, blankly. He stares into the darkness of his room. He doesn't deserve light, he repetitively tells himself. He doesn't deserve comfort. He doesn't deserve love. He doesn't deserve life.

With that thought, a single tear glides down his face, gracefully. First, comes the feeling of hurt. Hurt that he's never been good enough. Or that he's never been accepted. Hurt that Albus doesn't want him, either. Just like his father.

Then, comes anger. Angry that Albus always chooses his valuable Gryffindors over the dark Slytherin. Albus always chooses the lovable Marauders, over the lonely Snape. As always, Severus is never lovable. Or worthy of love. Or worthy, at all.

Then comes resignation. Resigned to the fact that he is unworthy. That Albus, who he considers a father, doesn't want him. That he has no friends. That he will never be loved. Never.

With that thought, he walks over to the window, letting the moonlight in. He stares at the moon, for what seems like hours. Sighing, he pulls out something from his pocket, that shines in the moonlight.

"Goodbye…" He whispers, then, as the clock strikes 12, he laughs, and fades away.

XXXXXX

Albus looks up at the sudden pop in his office, expecting it to be Fawkes, however, it is not. It is a house-elf. Not one from Hogwarts. She seems very worried and afraid. Almost hysterical, even.

"How may I help you?" Albus asks, cautiously.

"Oh! Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Sir! Come, quickly! Master Severus Snape is very, very hurt!" She says, sobbing. Standing up, quicker than possible for his age, he walks over to her, determined to save Severus.

"Where?" He asks, worried. Instead of answering, the house-elf grabs his hand and takes him there. Running, the house elf shoots down the hall, and into one of the rooms. Lighting the torches on the wall, to serve as light, Albus runs after the elf. What he sees, however, he cannot prepare himself for.

Severus is sitting on the frame of the window, staring into the midnight darkness. His eyes, blank, glazed over, look content and peaceful. His body is lax, and seems like a puppet, after having the strings cut. Then, there's his arms. His forearms. The left one, with the Dark Mark, has an open wound, deep, running down the elbow to the wrist. The right forearm, has many wounds running across, from the wrist to the elbow. While his left forearm looks bad, the right one looks worse, as a result of a hundred deep wounds making it look like his right forearm has been hit with a Sectumsempra curse.

"Severus, why?" Albus whispers, sadly. He hugs Severus to his chest, feeling like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Crying, weeping, sobbing, he hugs Severus, putting his head on the young mans shoulder. This is all his fault.

"_Better yet, I want _you _to end!" _


End file.
